Darkness Calls
Prologue A wail of angush guttled in the camp. "My kits are dead!!" a scrawny queen yowled, pulsing her claws deeper into the ground. Fools! ''Nightshade spat, lashing his tail in anger. "Nightshade?" Willowleaf growled. "What," he hissed, continuously lashing his tail. Willowleaf looked at him in horror, beginning to rush towards him, then soon began to yowl. She came closer to Nightshade, hissing in anger then pouncing on him. "You!" She hissed, sinking her claws into his pelt. "You killed her kits! How could you, you're the deputy!!" She slashed at his pelt a few more times, leaving bloody gashes. "Get off of me you mouse-brain!" Nightshade hissed, throwing her off of him. "You should be exhiled! You...you killed your own Clan's kits for StarClan's sake!" Willowleaf was furious, then she began to circle Nightshade. Nightshade yowled and cocked his head. "StarClan? I pity those arrogant fools. They don't have any power whatsoever, but the Dark Forest..." Willowleaf stared into his eyes in horror. "You've been our deputy for moons, and you don't believe in StarClan!?" Nightshade narrowed his eyes, remembering StarClan's betrayal. "Not since they destroyed my life and took everything I once loved...all because of one stupid mistake." Willowleaf stood there in confusion. ''Mistake? "I had a wonderful life, until my mate died to a StarClan prophecy, then my kits all died seperatly." Nightshade continued. "But they're your Clanmates, how could you kill your own Clan members without thought!?" Willowleaf seethed. "StarClan should've saved my kits but...they let them die!" Nightshade hissed and unsheathed his claws, ignoring Willowleaf's question. Willowleaf turned to face her leader, stunned. "What's going on here?" Talonstar growled, looking into Nightshade's feirce eyes. Willowleaf jumped forward, "Nightshade murdered Tawnyleaf's kits!!" Talonstar gazed into Nightshade's eyes. "Then he shall be exhiled," Talonstar swished his tail emotionaly, staring at the bloody body of Tawnyleaf's kits. Nightshade stared at them, hissing and began to lash his tail. "Fine, exhile me! I wouldn't care." He snarled and kicked dust onto the ground, hissing while padding out of their camp. Chapter 1 "Cats of DarkClan, we are gathered here today to remember the will of a good deputy and witness the sorrow of a traitor. Nightshade, are deputy has killed Tawnyleaf's kits and has been exhiled, so shall a new deputy be named." Talonstar licked his muzzle and looked around the camp. Tawnyleaf narrowed her eyes, with a slight tear pulsing down her cheek. "I've made my descion, the new deputy will be Rockpelt," Rockpelt dipped his head in honor, swishing his tail. "Thank you, Talonstar." Nightshade stalked soundlessly through the forest, his long curved claws sheathing and unsheathing. He lout a a long hiss, sharpening his gaze.'' Stupid fools!'' He twitched his ears at the sound of the brambles whistling. Nightshade saw a plump mouse nibbling on a seed, and he leaped. His paws were splattered with blood, then he began to chew on the mouse carcass. "Nice catch!" A ginger she-cat called. Nightshade cocked his head, looking around. "Who's there!?" He snapped, feriously digging his claws into the ground. Category:Fanfictions